


Whisper to the Sun

by godtyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Heavy Angst, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Vampire! Jaehyun, baker! taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtyongie/pseuds/godtyongie
Summary: “... I’d die and reincarnate as your lover again even in another lifetime.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Whisper to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to the talented, magnificent @jaeyongbkr T___T thank you so much kak Nas for creating such a beautiful, breath-taking artwork! so here’s my work presented specially for you. i hope you’ll like it and i’m so sorry if there’s any error in spelling or grammar ㅠㅠ
> 
> please leave a kudos if you like it! ><

It took quite some time for Jaehyun to stroll around the castle as usual. The sun has set, the gleaming full moon rises—illuminating the dark and bleak sky that seems like a giant hollow inside his heart. It’s not yet the season where vampires are gathering to feast, at least not for tonight. The clouds are still covering parts of the moon a bit even though it’s full and bright yellow.

His heart is thumping at the thought of Taeyong—his human boyfriend that he has been kept from his clan and family for approximately two years. He’s a small figured boy with black pearl eyes, thin cherry tinted lips, pointed nose and sharp jawline. Jaehyun would visit him and his family twice a week without them knowing that he’s a part of the vampire clan. The fact that anyone from his clan can find out about this is nauseating. He’s putting Taeyong’s life in danger without him knowing.

Taeyong’s family in the town owns a famous local bakery that sells fragrant cinnamon rolls and tiramisu as their speciality. Even sometimes the smell of cinnamon and sugar sticks on Taeyong’s body and that’s what makes Jaehyun miss him everyday. Taeyong acknowledges how his boyfriend strongly dislikes sugar. He always separate the common batch from those that will be given to Jaehyun—with less sugar and cream of course, just how he loves it.

“Why are you not in yet?”

Jaehyun turned his head upwards, catching his father staring at him from the castle’s balcony.

“Just strolling around as usual, Father. I’m making sure our castle is safe from intruders. Annual feast will begin in two days, isn’t it?”

His father nodded softly, “Maybe sooner, or maybe later. Just prepare yourself for the day.”

Jaehyun then deep bowed once—waiting for his father to leave from his sight.

If it’s possible for a vampire to be drenched in sweats, then he would be drowning in his own sweats due to the anxiousness of being asked this and that by his father. He clenched his fists tightly—feeling the adrenaline rushing down his spine getting more and more intense.

“I will visit him tomorrow.”

***

“Yongie, would it be okay if I add more cream to my tiramisu?” asked a young girl to his brother who’s now busy moving a tray of baked cheesecake from the oven to the preparation area.

The called man nodded, “Of course, Chaewon. It’s your tiramisu. Feel free to add anything that you like.”

Taeyong looks around—observing his customers today. Seems like there aren’t that many like weekends but he still has to bake a few more batches. The bell’s ringing, a tall—lean built man with his chestnut coloured hair entering the shop—smiling softly towards his boyfriend at the counter.

“My Love,” Taeyong gasped, taking off his apron and approaching him.

Jaehyun caresses his lover’s cheek, “You look so surprised. Is there anything wrong?”

“No, but—“ Taeyong blinks fast before he continues, “—You’re coming for the third time this week. Did you leave something? Your scarf? Your gloves?”

The younger chuckled, “I just want to see my beautiful Darling. Been missing you a lot lately.”

“You look… so pale… Are you okay, my Love? Do you want dark chocolate bars? Hot lemongrass? Or perhaps shall I bake you your favorite less sugar carrot cake with glazed honey?”

The younger’s endearing dimples appear. He loves it when his Darling is worrying about him as if he’ll die in mere seconds because of hypothermia. Taeyong’s big pearl eyes are staring at him looking for an answer, but there’s none.

“You don’t need to prepare anything. Just sit and talk with me. I miss you, so much. My heart’s aching thinking of you every time I go to bed. I want to pull and hold you in my embrace.”

“Ah, such a man with sweet words,” Taeyong shook his head looking at the younger unbelievably, “You came to see me yesterday. Hyperbole.”

Jaehyun tilted his head, hands locking with the older while caressing it softly, “Is it a crime to miss you miserably? Your face and personality is the universe’s grand prize. I’d die and reincarnate as your lover again even in another lifetime.”

A thought of an upcoming bloody event is flashing inside Jaehyun’s head. He needs Taeyong to be locked up and stay inside—untouchable by anybody or anything during the annual feast.

“My Darling, could you please do me a favor?” asked Jaehyun while holding both of his hands tightly. He inhaled deeply before continuing his sentence. It feels so heavy.

Taeyong nodded, “Please say so, My Love.”

“Tomorrow and the day after, I want you and your family to stay at home, locked inside. Do not go outside for any reason, no excuses.” 

“Why—“

“—I will not entertain any question. Please, just do as I said. I care about you a lot. I don’t want to lose my other half.”

“... Am I going to die? Are you going to a war… or something?”

His innocence sparks butterflies inside Jaehyun. He smiles and starts brushing the older’s soft hair gently, “I am going to a war so that you’re not going to die. Does my answer satisfy you enough?”

Taeyong squints his eyes at him, “You sound extremely suspicious but I trust you. Now sit nicely. Your hands are so cold and you look so pale. I’m scared that you will faint soon. You’re not allowed to go back unless you’ve eaten my crab chowder. I know my mother’s signature homemade saltine crackers are irresistible.”

***

“He looks awfully handsome.”

Taeyong’s mother—Hayoon—approaches him at the counter just right after Jaehyun left. The younger man had little conversation with her while finishing his crab chowder and saltine crackers. Hayoon is mesmerized by how graceful he eats as if he’s coming from a royal family.

“He is… I just think I’m beyond lucky to have him as my lover,” Taeyong sighed.

Hayoon smacks his shoulder playfully, “Ah what are you talking about! You’re just as beautiful as him. Do you know that I had so many shameless people coming to me just to ask about you?”

“They never approached me by themselves, though?”

“That’s because you’re too intimidating!”

Taeyong shook his head and laughed. His mother is always exaggerating about things. He has heard the word ‘beautiful’ a million times coming from people who visited this bakery. It’s not a big deal. There are people out there who are prettier than him. He usually just brushes it off and takes it as a mere compliment.

“Yongie, is this your friend’s item?” Chaewon took a compass from the table where Jaehyun sat.

His black pearl eyes widened. Fog will get harsher at night and it will be difficult for anyone to find their way back home.

“I should chase him before it gets darker. But he told me to stay inside. What should I do?”

“Do you think he has gone that far?”

“No, I guess. He left just 10 minutes ago.”

“Then go and chase him. If you want to ride Max, take him out from the stable 2. I just washed him up this morning.”

Taeyong nodded then took his navy blue trench coat from the worker’s locker before running as fast as he could to the horse’s stable. He hopes he can reach Jaehyun before the moon rises.

***

Loud footsteps are echoing along the castle’s hallway. Jaehyun is rushing to the grand hall for the annual feast. He doesn’t have the urge and desire to celebrate this tradition—especially when he just met Taeyong earlier this afternoon. The cold is biting his skin even though he’s a vampire. He hisses when he sees a mythical creature trying to block his way. It’s normal for it to appear during the annual celebration.

“My Son. He’s here, everyone,” Jaehyun’s father—Yunho—proudly welcomed him in front of everyone. There are approximately 170 vampires in the grand hall waiting for Yunho to commence the celebration.

Jaehyun’s still catching his breath. He knows he won’t die and he will not die because of short breathing but walking—almost running—down the hallway knowing your entire family waiting for him is extremely exhausting. He deep bowed at his father’s relatives. Some of them are his cousins, which he acknowledges, but they are not close due to some reasons.

Everyone is coming in their black cape to conceal themselves in the tenebrous night, ready to feast till they’re appeased. Jaehyun follows his dad to the castle’s gate, preparing himself to fly along with the rest of the vampires. His heart is suddenly beating immensely. Curse everything. He can’t ditch this.

Weeping and bawling noise starts to fill his hearing sense. It has started. 

***

“Oh my God… Where did he go…”

Taeyong gets off Max and brings his oil lamp with him. He’s freezing. The sun has set and he lost his way after approximately 25 minutes trying to chase Jaehyun. Now he doesn’t know what to do. Could it be possible that Jaehyun has also lost his way back home? It is quite bizarre for the sky to be this dark before 6 p.m.

“Max, I think we should just go back… You must be tired running this far. I’m so sorry.”

He sighs heavily, mind is still wandering places thinking about his lover. Where is he? Did he get lost? Is he okay? All those thoughts are lingering inside his head. Anything that involves Jaehyun makes him dizzy. He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. 

Just right before he steps on the stirrup, somebody lifted him up from the back—hand covering his neck completely making him gasps for oxygen.

“So young… So pretty…”

An nameless man whispered softly, electrifying blood rushing down Taeyong’s spine. His lips started turning white as that creature began to nibble his shoulder and bite it abruptly—making him bawls.

“Such a pity. A human like you should’ve just—“

Taeyong’s body tossed away in a blink of an eye. His head bumped onto a rigid, thick bark of a tree. Consciousness started to leave Taeyong’s body as his vision is now all dark and blurry. He gasps for air, trying to inhale as much oxygen as he could—gaining composure so he that can stay conscious.

“Why are you taking him away from me?”

“Because you’re not allowed to touch him, Father.”

Jaehyun…?

Taeyong’s dainty fingers gripping the bark as strong as he could—trying to get up and see the clearer image of what’s actually happening in front of him. His pupils dilated when he saw his lover standing upright wearing a black cape in front of the man who was called ‘Father’.

“Run,” Jaehyun commanded. But it feels like Taeyong’s feet are nailed onto the ground. He can’t even lift a single toe. Tears started to stream down his rosy tinted cheeks.

“Are you having an affair with him?” The man chuckled. He shook his head in disbelief, “Are you going to repeat the mistake that I made 23 years ago with your mother?”

Jaehyun’s gaze lowered, he clenched his fists tightly, “You may not have a heart like a human, but I do. Mother inherited her human instinct for me to love just like she did to you 25 years ago.”

“Jeong Jaehyun.”

“Jeong Yunho.”

The older man gritted his teeth, “You know the consequences.”

His son’s eyes widened, “No, Father. Take my life instead. Free him. Just kill me right here, right now.”

Jaehyun’s pleading on his knees. Taeyong should not suffer because of him. The small figured man is staring from afar in disbelief. He doesn’t know where to go, what to do. His heart is shattered into pieces seeing Jaehyun kneeling in front of his father trying to save him.

“I’m going to call everyone to come here and see betrayal with their own eyes. You and your lowly lover are not going anywhere.”

An ear-piercing whistling noise echoing throughout the sky. Taeyong closes his ears excruciatingly trying to block the noise. In mere seconds group tall figures are coming in their black cape—circling Jaehyun and his father in the middle.

“I truly apologize for interrupting your pleasant evening, ladies and gents. But my son has something to share with you all, a surprise.”

Yunho looked down at Jaehyun before slapping his left cheek, causing it to burn, “You have something to say, don’t you?”

Jaehyun feels a hollow inside his heart. He only cares about Taeyong and Taeyong only. Even if he has to trade his soul for Taeyong’s life then he would do it without a second thought.

“I admit my mistake. I am having an affair with a human, and I’d take any consequence to it but please do not involve him in this matter.”

Gasps coming from the other vampires can be heard clearly. They look at each other trying to confirm what Jaehyun has said a while ago. Yunho is laughing loudly.

“Do not involve him in this matter? It’s not only you who are committed to the love affair. He was even riding his horse for miles away trying to chase you and return your compass. Both of you should take the consequences, whether you’re pleased or not.”

Taeyong can’t even feel his limbs anymore. He can’t run away. He can’t face Jaehyun. He’s destined to die here in the middle of a freezing full moon night in November because of forbidden love. But he doesn’t regret anything—he doesn’t resent Jaehyun for lying to him about his true self. He knows his lover is trying to keep everything safe and sound.

The sound of footsteps are coming closer and Taeyong has no energy to even step back and avoid Yunho. He swallowed the bitter saliva at the back of his tongue. It tastes like death.

The tall man pulled him up and caressed his face gently. Jaehyun is furious. His blood is boiling seeing Yunho trying to take advantage of his lover who is now subconscious, weak and helpless. Taeyong is just a human unlike him. Even if Taeyong wants to fight back, he’ll die because of tiredness and hypothermia.

Jaehyun ran towards his father and punched him once on his left temple. Anger is burning inside him and he couldn’t care less about being called a betrayer or even worse—getting kicked out of the clan and having to live on his own.

“Don’t you dare to touch him,” he warned before pulling Taeyong behind his back—trying to protect him from his father’s reach.

The other vampires are still in shock. They can’t stand seeing Yunho getting hurt. Even though Jaehyun is his own son, Yunho is the leader of the clan. One of his father’s close relatives walks closer, giving a sign for the other to stay in place.

“Jeong Jaehyun. I didn’t know that you would stoop this low for a human. You even punched your own father, the one who raised you single handedly since you were born. Everyone is witnessing this right now. Are you a betrayer to our clan?”

Jaehyun tightened his grip on Taeyong’s wrist. He clenched his jaw, “Is it wrong for a son to follow his father’s step?”

“You know what he did back then was wrong. Your father killed your mother just right after she gave birth to you solely because we do not welcome pure blooded human. We do not want them to take over the reign.”

Sweats are dripping down Jaehyun’s temple. He’s being cornered by everyone.

“Any consequence but not him. Not him.”

“Then I’ll take it as a yes. You’re a betrayer.”

“I am not—“

“—Then let him go. Let us see him.”

Taeyong is whimpering. Drops of blood from his shoulder where Yunho clawed before are falling to the ground—attracting vampires to go near and devour him.

Jaehyun caught off guard. Taeyong is suddenly taken away from him, being held by five other vampires. He’s wailing as his bare wrist is getting bitten. Blood is dripping like a water tap. Jaehyun is indeed half blooded human. But nobody knows the unrevealed power that he has. Half blooded tend to have higher stamina than normal vampires. 

He’s running at the speed of a golden eagle trying to hunt its prey. Attacks are coming from every side. He doesn’t grant mercy to any of them. His boxing and fencing skills are helping in this situation. Countless number kicks have been thrown mercilessly. Nobody is touching Taeyong.

Last man standing down. Jaehyun is reaching out to his lover who is now lying on the ground chasing his last seconds of oxygen. He pulls him into his embrace and takes off his black cape, covering the parts where it’s bleeding. Taeyong’s lips are pale due to the extreme loss of blood.

“My Darling, I’m here,” Jaehyun’s voice is shaking. His hands are trembling seeing Taeyong in pain like this. He cursed himself a million times.

“... Jaehyun? Are you… Okay?”

It feels like a knife is stabbing right onto the younger’s chest. Even in a condition like this, he’s thinking about him?

“... I’m okay… But you’re not okay…” Jaehyun tastes his own tears on the tip of his tongue. He kisses the older’s temple softly, then down to his cheeks and cold lips—the rosy tinted lips that always taste like sweet honey no matter when and how many times he has kissed it. 

Taeyong caresses the younger’s cheek with his little thumb, wiping the tears away, “I’m okay if you’re okay…”

His eyes are closing slowly, but he’s still breathing at a very slow pace. Fear is eating up Jaehyun like a quicksand. He’s noticing the way Taeyong’s hand is getting colder.

“Even if I have to leave tonight, even if my last heartbeat stops at this very second, I’d die and reincarnate as your lover again in another lifetime…”

Jaehyun’s body is shuddering. He shakes Taeyong’s body a couple of times before hearing him mumbling something.

“You’re not leaving me… You’re not leaving me… Nobody will ever love me the same way as you do. Nobody can mend my soul the way you do…”

The older smiles softly at the latter filled with adoration, “My Love, maybe… maybe in a million miles, on a highway to the sky, someday soon we’ll be together again…”

And that was Taeyong’s last love letter before closing his eyes completely—sleeping for eternity, leaving Jaehyun in void and misery.


End file.
